Blind Pain
by Little-Retard
Summary: Harry couldn't understand. Why didn't anything hurt? And if his eyes were wide open, why was there nothing there?   Severus/Harry-Father/Son, George/Harry/Fred
1. Name

**_Hello_, everyone! Yes, everyone, I'm _finally_ back. Well, I've been writing stories, but I haven't put my all into them, but still. The news here is that, guess what?**

**You guessed right. I'm starting a chapter story. This may or may not be updated very often, maybe every weekend. I started highschool two months ago, and I'm really busy. So, here we go.**

**Oh, yes. I'm warning you now. If you do not like boy/boy, then this will not be the story for you. It will not follow the storyline of the books. Honestly, I don't think we even run into the books.**

**_Warning: Child abuse, yaoi._ I think that's it for now without spoiling anything.**

**_I do not own Harry Potter._ Though, I do have many, many posters on my wall.**

* * *

><p>It hurt. <em>Everything<em> hurt.

Sometimes, he forgot his name. The beatings were so harsh, the Dursleys, that was their last name, right? They hurt him. He was a freak, no one would ever want. never would he be loved, his mother and father, according to the Dursleys, only went out drunk driving that night because they were bad, bad freaks, who hated him..

Was it true? Harry didn't know. _Harry_. That was his name, right? What was his last name again... _Potter_, wasn't it? Didn't matter anyway. It's not like anyone used his name.

No one knew him. He wasn't allowed to go to school, he wasn't worth it. Freaks don't deserve to go to school.

He wasn't allowed outside, except in the backyard to do his chores. He was a freak, and didn't deserve to be seen, he was so ugly, no one would ever even want to look at him. Such a disgrace. He shouldn't even be alive, that's what they always say, and he always believed them.

The small six year old boy curled into a ball, holding his head in pain from the sizzling hot frying pan that had just been slammed against his head. He had messed up _again_. Hehad burnt the bacon. It wasn't the first time he'd messed up their food by accident, he was so _useless_!

Why did he do that? He was worthless. He couldn't even make _food_ right! They let him stay in their house, even gave him a little room under the stairs! Sure, he shared it with the resident rats and spiders, but that didn't matter! He was so ungrateful!

"You stupid freak! What are you trying to do, _poison_ us? Well, we'll see about that," Verson Dursley, the man of the house, a large, very large man, yelled at the small cowering child in rags with various bruises, cuts, and broken limbs on the kitchen floor.

This had happened before. The child blamed himself, it was all his fault. The boy knew that everything was his fault. He had come to terms with that before, this _pain_...

He had felt this pain many times before. Often from his cousin, Dudley Dursley, who was nine, or his uncle, Verson Dursley. Dudley was just as fat as Vernon, but his father just said he was perfect, and his mother, Petunia Dursley, just cooed over the pig, though she didn't bother Harry much.

The tiny six year old never voiced his opinions on his relatives. They didn't matter anyway, his opinions anyway. Who was ever there to listen to his worthless problems, not that Harry would ever compain.

The child with the small height of two' nine, broken green eyes, and messy black hair that never seemed to straighten whimpered. He knew that his uncle was about to do something to him. What, though? Would he chain him to the wall and whip his malnourished body like he had last time he messed up?

What was he going to do to him? He knew it would hurt, that's for sure.

The boy's questions were soon answered. His uncle grinned maliciously, and took out some chains. "Lie down, boy. It's time you learned your _lesson_." Vernon sneered, kicking the boy in his side.

The child spread out eagle style on the cold floor, as his uncle chained him down. "Now, don't move _freak_. Petunia, get the left over grease from the fridge, and boil it. Make sure it's sizzling and popping."

Petunia Dursley gave her husband a weary look, wondering what her husband was going to do. As she walked into the kitchen, she heard the couch creak loudly, and figured her _'son'_ had just sat down.

Contrary to popular belief, she did not hate her nephew, nor her sister. She had to keep up the charade, for she was terrified of her husband. She knew for a fact that if Vernon turned and started beating her, so would her _'son'_.

She began boiling the grease in the frying pan that was used to smack the little boy tied to the floor over the head. She was scared. So scared for that poor boy. She often shed tears for him, after making sure her oh- so- loving husband was gone, though. He couldn't see her in her moment of weakness for the boy. Never.

Once the grease was crackling and popping, she turned off the stove, and as she walked into her bright living room with the frying pan filled to the brim with grease, she prayed. She prayed that Vernon wouldn't do something that she would regret letting happen before her very eyes.

Vernon thanked her, and she averted her eyes. She stared at the crimson rug, stained with the blood of an innocent child, and the beige walls, dripping with blood.

A tear fell from her eye, but she wiped it away before anyone saw it. As she stared at the neglected, abused, and just plain _broken_ child chained to the floor, she stopped to think for a moment.

What would have happened if when she found Harry on her doorstep, with the news of her sister Lily's death, who she loved dearly, though was very jealous of, what if she had just taken him- taken him and just ran away witht eh boy?

She was such a fool back then. She used to be in love. No, it wasn't love, it never was love, and now she was stuck there. With a man who didn't love her, and a child that wasn't hers.

She wasn't a complete idiot, she realized that her husband was cheating on, and always had been, even before they got married. She knew the lazy child on the sofa wasn't hers when she saw his bright blue eyes.

Both her and Vernon had brown eyes.

Her eyes flickered to the boy on the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw what was going on.

In her blanked out state, Vernon had gotten Dudley, who was now wearing gloves, to hold open her nephew's eyes. Her jaw dropped, and her scream mingled with the small boy's on the blood stained floor.

She watched in horror as her bastard of a husband poured the crackling and sizzling hot grease into little Harry's eyes.

The small boy struggled against the chains, as he screamed loudly, the grease getting all over his face, in his mouth, and continued to pour into his eyes.

Petunia's knees gave out as she sobbed for the boy on the floor who had stopped screaming, eyes closing, her husband saying, "That ought to teach the _brat_." Dudley was laughing, and Vernon joined in.

The boy was limp on the floor, -though no one knew he was still concious- evoking more tears and sobs from her. The sobs wracked her body, and Vernon had stopped laughing when he realized his wife wasn't laughing with him.

He stalked up to his wife, kicking Harry in the face along the way as Dudley grew bored and went up to his room to watch television.

Vernon struggled to do it, but he bent down, and he grabbed his wife's chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes narrowed in anger. "_Why_ are you _not laughing_?" he ground out in anger.

Her voice cracked and broke as she sobbed, "How could you! _How could you! _You... You _monster_!"

There was a loud thwack as her body smacked into the wall from the force of the punch Vernon had delivered to her face in fury. She continued to cry for the child, as blood began to seep out of her head, smearing onto the already somewhat blood stained wall.

Her husband beat her as hard as he could, knocking her unconcious, then grabbed his wallet and keys, storming out of the doors to go and find a whore to play with or something.

His eyes burned. His insides burned, too. His face felt like it was on _fire_, though, so did his eyes and insides for that matter.

He tried to open his eyes, and succeeded, though only slightly, to find a sea of black. He looked around, seeing nothing else. He opened his mouth, though only enough so he could breathe. He tried to say something. He found he couldn't. The child hadn't realized it then.

He was blind, and he was mute.

He felt he needed to sleep, so he closed his eyes again, taking in only slightly the door busting open and people rushing in, gasping in horrow at what they saw. He felt warm hands picking him up gently, pressing their long slender fingers to his wrist lightly, then saying something he couldn't make out.

He felt them pressing cold rags to his face, and he jerked violently in pain, then became limp once more. They put water down his throat,and he gagged, spitting it back up, letting it run down his face. It was cold, and it hurt. _Bad._

He would have whimpered, but he couldn't. They people were shouting again, and he felt even more tired than before. He heard one thing before he fell unconcious, and he wondered one thing.

A smooth, deep, velvety voice whispered gently in his ear, "It will all be okay, just _hold on_."

_What was his name again?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, that wasn't a very long chapter, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Can anyone guess who that was at the end, consoling Harry?**

**This chapter was written to _'Everybody's Fool'_ by _Evanescence._**


	2. Truth and Justice

**Hey, everyone! I decided that I'd update today, but I, of course, had to check my email before I did anything, to see if anyone had given me reviews. I was expecting no reviews and mabye one favorite.**

**It has been exactly twelve hours since I posted the first chapter. I have nearly thirty story alerts, ten author alerts, five favorite authors, and nearly twenty favorite story things. I even have two reviews! I have had four- hundred and two visitors, and even more hits! I'm so happy! I think I'll reward you guys with a longer chapter. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. Though, I still have tons of posters. And I'm the proud owner of a Drarry anime badge that I bought at an anime con.**

**Oh, yes, this is important. This is three days after the unknown people came to get Harry. And someone else.**

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I? What time is it? Why is everything so dark? How am I not in pain? How did I get here? What's my name again?'<em> Harry wondered, not voicing his opinions. _'My eyes sting a little, but not much... I wonder why...'_

Harry finally worked up the courage and opened his chartreuse green eyes. He tried to gasp when he found he couldn't see anything, but alas, nothing came out, except for a raspy breath. His eyebrows furrowed, and he felt like he would cry. He knew he wasn't going to cry, though. Freaks don't even deserve to cry, since they're worthless, and no one cared if they cried.

Being able to not see or talk very well wasn't new to the tiny neglected boy. When he was thrown into his tiny damp, dark place under the stairs with the rats, he had to rely more on his other senses than on his vision and vocality.

His blank, unseeing eyes stared up at the ceiling, while he focused all his being into his ears, trying to hear anything and everything. The creak of a door, the sound of feet on a hardwood floor, or even someone talking. That's when he heard it.

In the room that was beside the one he was in, there were three people, and they were talking softly. He tried to see if he could pick out any of the voices, when he heard one of the voices. His blind eyes widened as everything that had happened before he fell into the dark and endless abyss came back to him at full force.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he clutched his head, the pounding in his head feeling like when Dudley used to stomp on the stairs above his head, but worse. Little did he know, when he did that, he sent out a large wave of magic, sending the people who were in the room over to run to check on the boy.

By the time they got into the room, the frightened and pained child had already curled into a ball, hugging himself, as if he was trying to hold himself together. The three adults that had rushed in as fast as they could were immediately by his side, one of them checking his pulse, another simply watching over the boy sadly, as the last one softly petted the boy's unruly hair, attempting to console the boy.

The one checking his pulse frowned and shook her head, her light waist- length brown locks blocking her vision until she yanked them back into a tight bun. She wore a white nurse's uniform, with a lion with a snake curled around it on the chest. The woman's name, was Poppy Pomfrey.

The very old man who just watched over the boy sadly's name was Albus Dumbledore. His waist length beard and hair was completely white, and his half- moon spectacles were covering light blue eyes, which normally twinkled, but there was nothing happy in this moment, so they saw no need to.

The last man was a person who had from the moment he saw the boy, knew that he needed to protect the young child. His name was Severus Snape. He continued to pet the freshly washed soft black hair of the beaten child, while his own shoulder length wavy black hair was dull and greasy, nothing like the child's. The normal scowl he wore on his face that he was famous with the children here for was replaced with concern, and utter sadness as his despair filled black eyes stared into blind and broken green ones.

The kindly, yet sad nurse spoke up, "I think little Harry should hear this as well." So _that_ was his name! "Unfortunately, Harry will never regain his vision. He will be blind for the rest of his life. The scars on his face... I healed the wounds, all of them, as best as I could, though the scars will stay forever. As for mental trauma, I do not think he will ever recover from that. I have diagnosed him with severe depression and anxiety, paranoid schizophrenia, and also compensatory narcissistic personality disorder. The good news is that, yes, he will survive, and he _may_ even be able to restore his voice, though it will always be quiet. Studies show that he has been emotionally, mentally, _and_ physically abused for years, so you'll need to treat him with care. He'll need to stay in the hospital wing for at least a week, and then it would be best to find him a guardian. Albus, do you have any ideas of who could take him?"

"I'll do it," A smooth, deep voice said, as the man who had said it finally pulled back from petting the boy's disheveled mane of soft onyx hair.

"Severus, " The old man with blue eyes said softly, "Do you really think you're suited for the job? I really don't think you'd be good for the child, what with you not liking children much, and the fact of his mother being..."

The kind nurse and old man watched as Severus knelt by the young boy in question's bedside, and began to pet his hair, once again staring into blind pained green eyes. He softly kissed the young child's forehead, and the child flinched softly. "Don't worry, _I won't hurt you_," He whispered to the child, attempting to console him.

The man stood up once more and stared with fierce determination in the eyes of his superior, Albus Dumbledore. He took one step forward, and did something that shocked the two people in the room severely.

Severus had gotten down onto his knees in front of Dumbledore, and looked up into blue eyes with desperate black ones, ones that pleaded, and hoped for him to accept his request.

"Please, Albus, _please_, this child... I feel something for this child. From the moment I saw him, I knew there was something between us. I felt a pull, and now I don't think, no, I _know_, that I can't let him go. You can trust me with him, Lily... Lily would've trusted me with her child, so please. _Please_," The man pleaded.

Weary cerulean eyes widened at the mention of tiny Harry's mother, then softened in turn at the man's words. He did trust him, very much so, yet the boy was fragile, and very weak. Could he trust him not to hurt the boy?

Dumbledore followed Snape's loving gaze that rested on the boy, and he knew. He was fairly certain that this would be the right decision, it just felt so right to him. Yes, he would trust the man with the boy.

"Alright, Severus. I'll allow you to take the boy into your custody. I think we can get the adoption papers from the Dursleys very easily," Dumbledore said softly, as if to make sure Harry couldn't hear the name _'Dursley'_.

While Harry was asleep, or just plain unconcious for that matter, they had the onyx haired and eyed man use occlumency to look through Harry's memories. They knew now that if Harry heard the name, he would probably just get worse.

A small smile spread over Severus's face, and he got up. "Thank you so much. You will not regret this. Can I... Can I hold him?"

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips, but nodded. Severus took slow steps towards the child, as if he couldn't believe it.

Severus had never liked children. They were annoying, and loud, and _messy_. Even though this was so, he had always wanted a child. Maybe he could teach the child to be quiet, and not bother him, and maybe if he was lucky the kid wouldn't like messes, and would clean everything up. Basically, he wanted a _perfect_ child. Severus had always dreamed the perfect child for him, but he knew now that would never happen, the fantasy child he made up would never exist. He didn't care anymore.

Once he saw the boy, he realized _this_ was the one he wanted. He wanted this child, and he wanted it so _bad_. He may be broken, but to Severus, the tiny child was perfect. He may be scarred, but Severus would mend those scars. He needed this child, though Severus seemed to think that he wasn't... _Worthy_ of the child.

The boy, Harry, was beautiful, _so beautiful_, as if he couldn't help being resplendent. The boy shined in his eyes, and he was just the dull, greasy potion's master. That would change.

Harry was now all his, his child, and he would love the child _forever_. He would read him stories _every_ night, and give him _all_ the toys he wanted, and help him with his homework, and _everything_!

If someone said years ago that he would be attached to a little boy at first sight, he would have rolled his eyes and gave them a potion to stop hallucinations. If someone had said that same child was of his lost love, Lily, and his rival, James Potter, he would have admitted them to an insane asylum, well, probably St. Mungos.

Though, now that he sees the child with his own eyes, he just can't help but to love the pale, scarred boy. He would never let anyone hurt this boy ever again. He was just so _tiny_...

Harry flinched as Severus gently picked him up, out of fear, not pain, and whimpered. This time, the whimper did voice itself, though very quietly, and barely heard. Severus began to rock the six year old boy in his arms, and began to sing a soft lullaby.

_"Can't you feel the rain,_  
><em>It washed away the pain.<em>  
><em>The tears of a broken heart,<em>  
><em>Are washed away,<em>  
><em>As the one is given a new start.<em>  
><em>Now the quiet night helps you see clearer,<em>  
><em>And you can't help but to release all your fears.<em>  
><em>With no walls left up to protect you,<em>  
><em>I'll be there to hold you tight,<em>  
><em>No need to worry,<em>  
><em>I'll hold you together, and never let you go tonight."<em>

By the end of the softly sung lullaby, the frightened child sunk back into a sleep, all traces of worry or fear leaving his scarred face. The man holding him kissed his forehead, and laid him back down onto the soft hospital bed, pulling a white, soft cotton cover over the boy so he wouldn't get cold.

He watched the child sleep for a few more moments with a smile on his face, then he turned towards the other two people in the room, who had been silent up until now.

His eyes hardened. "Alright, now it's time to go see the woman," Severus sneered out angrily. He strode out the room at a quick pace, the other two following him, as they went to the room that was just adjescent to the little boy's.

He opened and shut the door quickly, making sure everyone was in before quietly shutting the door, to reassure he didn't wake up the sleeping child in the other room.

The woman on the bed was slim, with a long neck and brown hair and eyes. Her eyes were sad, and she looked as if she was about to cry. The woman's name was Petunia Dursley.

The woman with the name of a pretty flower looked up, and stared into the eyes of her dead sister's old best friend. Snape's eyes were ablaze with fury. Not necessarily at the woman, but at what the woman's family did to the boy he was to adopt, and what she didn't do.

He stalked up to the woman, leaving the other two to lounge at the door, and grabbed her by the neck. The tall female whimpered lowly, and Snape sneered at her pain. He pulled his fist back and was about to let the woman have what she deserved, when someone interrupted him.

"Severus, why don't we hear what she has to say first. If you have forgotten, we found her as well on the floor in a puddle of blood," Albus said softly, his soft, yet stren, blue eyes peering over his half moon spectacles.

"_Fine_," The black haired man snapped, releasing the now silently crying woman. Everyone stared at her hardly, and Snape said, "Go ahead, let us hear what _you_ have to say about all of this."

Petunia nodded, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she began to tell her story.

"From the moment I saw Harry, I knew that there was something off about him. I didn't know what, but back then I believed Vernon would notice it as well, and for some reason, it upset me. I wanted to run away with the boy, but I was a fool. I convinced myself I was in love, and I already had a child. So, I took him in, but he began to use magic. When I noticed it, I did everything I could to prevent Vernon from seeing it, he already hated the boy so much, and so did Dudley, but they never touched him. Never hit, nothing. He was only _two_. But one day, everything changed. Vernon saw, and he figured out that I knew. I lied, said I punished him everyday, but it didn't matter. I was beaten that day, and on that day, I noticed something. My husband didn't love me, and our child wasn't mine. I wanted to protect the child so much, protect the only thing left of my sister, but... His _eyes_. His eyes, they haunt me, they remind me so much of my sister. Four years went by, and I did everything I could to help without being beaten. I gave him food at times, I hid his report card, so Vernon wouldn't notice that Harry got better grades, though Vernon took him out of school anyway, and any type of magic Harry did that Vernon didn't see, I hid. There were a few times when I was caught, and I was punished severely, but never as bad as Harry... I was forced to watch as Harry was beaten, forced to coo over that _pig_ of a son that wasn't mine, forced to watch my _own_ _nephew_ being beaten close to death before my eyes over and over again... I never hated my sister. I never hated Harry. I actually love Harry a lot more than both that _monster_ and his son. I was so scared that they would kill me, that they would kill him... Whever it got too bad, I intervened. When Harry was about to die, I stepped in, and took the rest of the beating. I _refused_ to let that innocent child die. I would've gave up my life for him... But I was a coward. And the day that they poured the grease into his eyes... I broke. I couldn't help him, I knew I couldn't, so I cried and I sobbed, and I was beaten for it. And that's when you found us..."

Everyone stared at her with mixed expressions. Albus and Poppy were looking at her with pity, but she didn't want pity. She _deserved_ to be killed, she deserved to _die_ for this sin she had committed against that innocent child.

Tears were flooding down her face, and Severus stared at her with loathing shining brightly in his eyes.

"I don't believe you. _Legilimens_."

Severus watched her memories, watched them to see if she had been telling the truth. He saw everything she had seen, her sister going to Howarts, her getting married to Vernon, her never giving birth to Dudley, but waking up in a hospital with him in her arms, Harry on the doorstep, her hiding his magic, Vernon finding out and beating her, her giving the child food, her crying every night for the child, and he watched as everytime Harry got close to death she stepped in.

He pulled out of her memories, and stared at the woman who was sobbing and crying. She didn't know what had just happened, but she had just seen a ton of her worst memories played over again, and she figured he went through her mind. Petunia forced herself to calm down.

She took a deep breath and look in Snape's cold, yet understanding eyes. He realized she tried her best, and he thanked her for that, she was the reason Harry wasn't dead yet. He would never thank her out loud, but he was grateful.

"Please, _please_, tell me something. Will Harry be okay?" Petunia asked, her raspy voice breaking more than once. She needed to know if he was okay. She needed to know that he was okay. She didn't care about herself anymore, she simply needed to know if her nephew was going to be okay.

Poppy finally stepped forward and told her everything. "In short though, he _will_ live, if you count that as being okay."

Petunia breathed a sigh of relief. _Good_. She didn't want that boy to die. She loved him with all her heart, but then a question came up in her mind that she just couldn't hold back.

"Who is going to take custody over him?" Petunia asked softly, tears of relief and happiness that the young would be okay rolling down her face.

Severus stepped towards her once more. "That would be I. You need not worry, we may have had a bad past, but Harry... He's different. You have my word that I will never hurt that little boy. _Ever_."

Petunia smiled lightly. "Alright. One more question. Will I be able to see him anymore?"

Albus nodded. His eyes regained his twinkle. "Yes, I believe that we could get you a room here at Hogwarts, and you could see your nephew everyday. How does that sound?"

Petunia gasped in disbelief. Did he really mean...? "Do you mean it? I could stay here?" She asked, hope welling up in her chest.

Albus nodded. "Right now we actually have your room being made. I figured you were always a good person at heart. After all, I'm not headmaster here for nothing. Though, I have some bad news concerning your ex- husband -yes, we already filed the divorce papers for you- and your son. They are currently being taken to Askaban, a wizarding prison, and will never get out. I'm afraid this horrible news may send you into shock, and you may need to visit the hospital wing, where, coincidently, your little nephew is staying..."

Albus's sky blue eyes twlinkled merrily, while Poppy and Severus rolled their eyes at his words. Poppy shook her head, yet smiled and said, "Oh, _yes_, you'll have to stay in the only open bed, which I'm afraid is right next to this little boy with green eyes and black hair."

Poppy led the smiling Petunia out of the room to see her nephew, leaving Severus and Albus in the now silent blue room.

They stared each other down before Severus rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room, while an old meddling headmaster with sparkling blue eyes disappeared into his office with his pheonix that had just swooped in overhead.

* * *

><p>Petunia stared down at her scarred nephew and her still red eyes filled with tears once more. She couldn't believe that someone would ever want to do this to such an innocent child, no matter what was wrong with her or him.<p>

She gently laid her hand on the bed next to the young boy's head, not even daring to touch the abused boy. She was disgusted. Not at the young boy, _no_, but at herself. How could she have married such a _monster_ who would do this to such a child? What kind of monster abuses an orphan, then handicaps them so they'll never forget the _torture_ that they were put through for years?

Her knees gave way below her, and she felt her knees slam against the ground harshly, probably bruising, but she'd been through worse. She picked up her hand off the white sheet, and reached towards the child's face, yet stopped, and put her hand back to her side.

She didn't have _any_ right to touch this child, and she wouldn't touch him until he said she could. She knew it would be hard to convince the boy to trust her, or maybe it wouldn't, who knows. All that she knows is that she's so happy that he was okay. Her little nephew would be fine, and the man that used to look after her little sister would be protecting him. She knew her nephew was safe, and in good hands.

She slowly got up, then turned towards the kindly nurse who took her into the white room. "I'm kind of tired. Do you think I could take a rest?" Petunia asked, her voice barely above a whisper, as to not wake or alert the child in any way.

The nurse smiled and nodded, her long brown hair getting in her eyes. She gestured to another white bed right beside Harry's. Petunia walked up to the bed, and sat on it, sparing the child on the bed opposite of her one last glance before laying down on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking us? Let us down <em>right<em> _now_! I'll sue you for all you've got, you won't have a penny left to your name!" Vernon Dursley roared, his fat face turning a very unattractive shade of purple. Not that he wasn't unattractive before, he was, _very_ so.

"Let me _down_! Let me go right now, you _freaks_!" The child of Vernon, Dudley Dursley, yelled. Where were these freaks bringing them to? All these people, they were freaks! Using magic, the whole lot of them!

Some of the members of the Order of the Pheonix, namely Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley, were levitating the two pig like monsters behind them, bringing them to a place where they would fit in very nicely.

You see, Sirius Black was just proven innocent, as Molly Weasley had found Peter Pettigrew in her home, not in his animagus form. Sirius was welcomed back with open arms and many tearful apologies, which he simply brushed off, just to find out that his precious Harry, his cute little godson was abused, and it was the two _monsters_ behind him that did it.

Sirius and the entire order were furious, and apparently so was the Ministry of Magic, so they decided to have a nice plate of hot justice served ona silver platter. Right now, they were bring the Dursleys, excluding Petunia who was also abused, to Askaban, a wizarding prison.

They didn't plan to administer the kiss right away, oh no, they would let those bastards _rot_, they would let them suffer for _years_. They may even, meaning they would, let the other inmates, some of who were former Death Eaters, have a little... _Fun_ with them.

"Shut up, you _monsters_. You're the freaks, not us, and you're going for a long time. No one's even going to remember who you are when you get out, not that anyone would want to, and not that you're going to get out, you _bastards_," Sirius hissed sharply at them, not even looking at the people in mid- air being pulled behind them.

"You can't prove anything, we did _nothing_ wrong! We were doing the world a favor, getting rid of that freak and the _bitch_ who stuck up for him. They should be the ones going to jail, not us, and you can't prove anything! No evidence!" The oldest Dursley yelled, spit flying everywhere.

"Heh, let's see if you'll be saying that when you meet the dementors...," Remus Lupin, a scarred man with mid- back length light brown hair yanked into a low ponytail and bangs that passed a bit over his eyes, muttered coldy.

Sirius snorted in agreement and amusement, his own shoulder length black hair blowing lightly in the cold winter wind. His normally warm black eyes were cold, and he snuck a glance at his old time honey brown eyed best friend, Remus Lupin as they walked towards Askaban, choosing not to fly or apparate.

He couldn't help it. Even in a serious time like this, he couldn't keep his eyes off the smaller man. He honestly couldn't help that from the moment he laid eyes on him, Sirius Black fell in love with the werewolf Remus Lupin.

I mean, he wouldn't become an unregistered animagus for just anyone, you know! He loved everything about him, everything from his soft brown hair, and his soft honey eyes, and his beautiful smile, and the way he would blush whenever Sirius hugged him, and he even loved the brunnette's temper that flared to life when Sirius did soemthing wrong. He tried his very best not to do anything wrong though, he wanted Remus to think well of him.

No! He shouldn't be thinking about his love life right now, his godson had been abused and broken, and now they were bringing the two people, if you could even call them that, who were the cause of it to Askaban, where they would then rot while the dementors forced every little bit of happiness out of them.

Sirius smirked evilly. Oh, yes, he would make sure these monsters never saw the light of day ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. One more chapter up, and I'm hoping for more reviews! Thanks so much for reading!<strong>

**This chapter was inspired by a play I recently went to go see at LSU, called _'Shapeshifter'_.**

**Oh, and that little lullaby Severus sung, I made up on the spot, so please, do not steal it, as it is _mine_. Mine.**


	3. They Promise

**Yes, I am quite aware I have been putting this off for a while, but I have a reasonable excuse. Midterms are two days away. You're lucky I'm writing this now.**

**To answer some reviews, yes, I will try to put in some George/Harry/Fred soon, but you have to remember, he's still a little boy. Please remember that.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. It's not mine, nor will it even be.**

* * *

><p><em>'Who are these people? Why are they looking over me? I can feel them, they're blocking the light. They have a feeling around them, I can feel it... It's in the air... Is this just another thing spawned from my freakishness? Are they going to hurt me?'<em>

Harry was scared. He didn't know what was happening, he couldn't see, he closed his eyes, he opened his mouth, tried to say something, but only a small whimper came out. The people began talking, he could hear them.

"...He seems to be completely awake now. Harry, can you hear me? If you can, open your eyes again," Madame Pomfrey said. She was worried. Was he in pain? Could he hear her? Was he now deaf?

Severus's thoughts were on the same path. Would Harry be okay? Would he be able to do magic? Well, that was a stupid thought, of course he would be able to. ...Wouldn't he? Could Harry talk, even a little, more than just whimpers? Could he hear at all?

He was reassured when Harry opened his eyes, revealing those beautiful glazed over green eyes with no pupils. He knew, if he had simply only looked into Harry's eyes when he first saw him, he would know he was broken. Those eyes... That poor child's broken eyes...

Severus nearly teared up. Who would do such a thing? What kind of _monster_ could have gone so far as to do break this child? Harry's eyes showed many things... Many horrible things.

Lost innocence... Lost childhood... Had even ever _had_ a childhood? Of course not... It pained Severus to just look into his eyes, but they were so beautifully broken that he just couldn't look away... To Severus Harry was a fallen angel. Put on this world as innocent and perfect ever, but like anything fallen, he had to be broken.

Why was Harry's life destined to be that way? Severus knew that now he had custody of the child, that would all change. He would never let anyone hurt this child ever again, the child wouldn't be touched without Harry's consent, and no one, and I mean _no_ _one_, would be able to hit this child. **Ever**.

Harry's eyes were opened, and nearly everyone in the room sighed with relief. At least he could hear them. Now, they needed to know something even more important.

"Harry, are you in any pain? One blink for yes, two blinks for no," Dumbledore said softly, his wise old eyes staring softly at Harry, concerned for the sad young boy.

Harry hesitated. Were they testing him? He _knew_ freaks like him weren't allowed to say if they were in pain or not. Actually, he felt a lot better than he did before, yet he still hurt. His eyes were stinging, his throat burning, his head pounding... His chest hurt. Badly, but he knew that they would just hurt him. He knew this, he was a freak, he didn't deserve anything, so he blinked.

**_Once_**.

He braced himself for the oncoming punch or kick or whatever they would do to him. He curled into a ball, scrunched up his eyes, and bit his lip.

Harry was confused when no one touched him. No punch, no kick, no nothing. Maybe they were playing a trick on him. They were pretending to care for him so that he would be fooled, so they could hurt him more.

So when he heard someone take a step towards him, he bolted. He swung out of bed, and ran. He tripped over beds, always regaining his balance before the people who were chasing him could catch him. He knocked down items, he had no idea what they were, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there. Now.

He couldn't see, so it was harder to find an exit, but he was fast. They almost caught him once, but he slipped under whoever's arm it was, and searched for an escape route.

He felt something hit his back, but it wasn't an obeject, he didn't know what it was, and he fell forward, crashing into the wall. He knew it! He knew they were only there to hurt him. Someone yanked him up by his collar.

"Got him!" Someone said, a new voice that he hadn't heard before. It was gruff and deep, but he didn't care what the man's voice sounded like, he was being strangled, choking, and his eyes began to water.

Immediately he was snatched out the man's hands, and Harry flinched again. Whoever was holding him was gentle, as to not hurt him, but this was another one of their tricks, wasn't it? He shook in whoever's arms he was in, and tried to squirm away. He couldn't take it. The whole room froze as they heard the small sound.

"Let me go. Please, please, _please_! I won't do it again! I'm _sorry_, I'm _sorry_... Don't hurt me, I won't do it again, I _promise_! I'm _trying_ to not be a freak, but I _can't_- _Please_- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_...," The small boy who was currently being held in Severus's arms sobbed out, tears leaking from his eyes.

A _freak_? Is that what Harry thought he was? Everyone in the room stared, looking sadly. Severus was horrified.

"_Harry_... Harry, we aren't going to hurt you. You have to tell us if you're in pain or not, so we can help you," Severus whispered as gently as possible.

Harry mumbled, "Freaks don't deserve to be helped. They're not good for _anything_..."

"Harry, you have to listen to us. You are _not_ a freak. _No_ _one_ here thinks you're a freak. You are _not_ useless. We will help you when you need it. Harry, you need to tell us if you are in pain right now, and you need to tell us whenever you're in pain," Someone Harry hadn't heard before chimed in.

It wasn't the man who had picked up and tried to hurt him... The voice was much gentler. But... how did this man know his name?

Harry made up his mind. Maybe they _weren't_ going to hurt him... And if they _did..._ Then he guessed he'd just have to take it, like he always did. Being punished wasn't anything new to him of course.

"_It hurts_," He whimpered.

Once the words were spoken, everyone was by Severus's side in a minute, trying to see what was wrong with the boy and what they could do to help.

"Get out of the _way_!" Poppy Pomfrey said, pushing people out of the way so she could see. She didn't dare take the little boy from the arms of the black haired potions master.

"Tell me what hurts, Harry, and I'll try to fix it," She said kindly. Harry didn't know whether to trust her or not, but for now he decided just to take risks. That's what he'd been doing all day anyway. Though, should he take the risk? Just as it was stated before, he had been taking them all day. What happened if he took too many and they decided to give him back to the Dursleys? He flinched. He didn't want that. He never wanted to go back there So he decided to tell the nice sounding woman what hurt.

"Alright, honey, I'm going to fix it for you, okay? Severus you _need_ to put him down on the bed, so I can help him. _Severus_. Alright, Harry, this won't hurt a bit."

And it didn't. He was shocked. He wasn't in any pain. He felt better than he did in his entire life! It felt like he could talk without hurting anymore, and his eyes didn't sting, although he couldn't see still, that was okay. He was in no pain! No one had _ever_ been this nice to him before!

A small smile appeared on his face, and everyone in the room gasped. The sight was so... _Beautiful_. Anyone in the room could tell you that this boy was beautiful, and if anyone objected to that, they'd be in more pain than the cruciatus curse could inflict.

"_Thank you_," Harry said softly. He felt overjoyed. He could talk again! His smile immediately fell. Everyone in the room wondered why, until he got off the bed and fell to his knees and elbows on the floor. They were all horrified at what he said next.

"I'm ready for my punishment," The small boy said quietly. He had realized it after he found he could talk. It was a test. He wasn't _supposed_ to talk, and now they were going to hurt him, he _knew_ he shouldn't have trusted them!

Kingsley Shacklebolt was shocked, yet he didn't cry. His heart gave a sharp pang, but he simply stared at the boy, wishing he wouldn't have picked up the boy so suddenly like he did. He honestly didn't mean to hurt him.

Tears spilled over Remus's face as he stared at his two best friends' child on the floor. His eyes had been filled with tears when he had to tell Harry he wasn't a freak, but this was over the line. He, like everyone in the room, wanted to comfort the boy, but he was too striken to move. A small sob escaped him, and he clutched onto Sirius who wa standing next to him, looking sadly at his godson. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, trying to comfort him, but to Sirius it just felt like he was trying to comfort himself.

Molly Weasley had tears falling down her face, and she had been crying from the beginning. She had children, seven in fact, and it pained her so much to see a child like this. This could be her child! What would have happened if one of her children were hurt like this? She wanted to protect her two little boys' eyes, but she found she couldn't move. She had flooed over when she heard that Lily and James Potter's son was in the hospital wing from abuse, and her twin boys followed her, probably wanting to get into more trouble.

Fred and George were crying too. The little boy looking so sad, and he was all beaten up and hurt... Who did this to him? They wanted to protect this boy, never wanted to let him get hurt _ever_ again. They needed to find out who did this to him and hurt them just as bad! The two red headed twins may have only been nine years old, but underneath the jokes and pranks, they were mature. No one could tell them apart, not even their own mother, and that hurt. They never wanted this boy to feel pain ever again. If he did, there would be hell to pay.

Severus was about to go and comfort the six year old boy, tell him they weren't going to hurt him, but two people beat him to it.

Fred and George Weasley kneeled next to Harry, and Harry stiffened. "Please sit up," Fred whispered. "We won't hurt you," George whipered, just as softly as his brother.

After a little more coercing from the two, Harry finally sat up on his knees in front of the two boys. Harry's head didn't even reach their chests. Normally, that would have made Fred and George giggle, but they didn't find anything funny about this situation.

They both wrapped their arms around Harry's petite body gently, and buried their heads into each side of his neck, halfway closing their light blue eyes. Harry's eyes filled up with tears as the two twin boys spoke in unison.

"It'll all be okay. We promise."

* * *

><p><strong>That review button's lookin' quite nice today, isn't it?<strong>


	4. To Be Loved

**I'm back everyone! The plot unicorn has visited me, so I'm updating! Be grateful, I'm under tons of stress at the moment. I may not update that often. Sorry!**

**I don't own Harry Potter (Sadly).**

* * *

><p>It had been a few day since the incident, yet Harry still hadn't opened up to anyone. No one really expected him to, though, but they still did everything they could to help the boy. The twins visited Harry everyday, they played with him, and sometimes the two got Harry to smile with their jokes. Those were the best times. But then there's the worst times.<p>

Every night the small boy woke up screaming his head off, and when someone finally got to him and gently woke him up, he would flinch, and repeatedly apologize. It was enough to break anyone's heart.

Harry lived in Severus's chambers in Hogwarts, and Severus was always afraid to leave the small boy. The school term started in two days, and Severus was scared. Who would look after him? What if he got hurt? Severus just wanted to have the boy with him at all times, didn't want anyone to hurt, he wouldn't let anyone touch him.

So he made up his mind. He talked to Albus about it, and Albus approved, but Poppy said to make sure that if even the smallest drop of a potion got onto Harry to immediately bring him to her. If he looks in pain at all, bring him to her.

What Severus would do is he would bring Harry with him to his classes, and let him stay in there while he taught the students. That way Harry would always be under his watchful eye, Severus could protect at all times.

Molly Weasley, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were a bit uneasy about it, but they decided that would be for the best. Molly had too many kids to deal with already, Remus was a werewolf, and Sirius just got out of prison. None of them were fit to deal with small frightened child.

Though, Molly made an agreement that every other day Fred and George could stay with Harry for lunch in the Great Hall. Anyone could see the two boys were attached to Harry, and since they were really the only people who could make Harry truly happy, they wouldn't say no to them visiting. Fred and George wanted to see Harry everyday, but just getting to see him was enough for them. They couldn't leave their little bud with no protection!

Then it finally came. It was the night before classes started, and Severus was going to explain to Harry what was going to be going on.

Severus took a deep breath, and opened the door to Harry's room, closing it behind him. Harry was sitting on the floor, still weary about being able to sit on furniture, scared that they would hurt him if he did. Severus often found Harry on the floor, whether it be with Fred and George, or just sitting, or sleeping. Whenever Harry slept on the floor, Severus would come in and put him on the bed and tuck him. Harry was just staring blankly at the wall, until he realized that Severus had come in.

Harry shifted positions to face Severus, and he put his forehead to the floor, waiting to be ordered around. Severus's eyes softened. The boy was changing him, and honestly, it was for the better. The boy was making him a better person, but what would happen when he had to act a cold man? When Harry sat in the classroom with him, what would Harry do when he heard Severus ridiculing all the children, being a right out bastard?

"Harry," Severus said softly, as to not scare the tiny boy, "Please get off the floor. I have something vitally impotant to tell you."

Harry quickly scrambled off the floor. This was it. The people here were sending him back. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to go back! They were so nice here, they hadn't hurt him at all! Well, they hadn't yet. Anyway, Harry knew this would be coming. He lifted his head. He willed his tears away, yet one escaped.

Harry spoke softly, quickly wiping away the runaway tear. "Yes, sir. I'm ready to go back."

Severus blinked, then his eyes widened, catching onto what Harry was saying. He thought that they were sending him back! Back to those... _Monsters_! They would get Harry to know as soon as possible that he was never going back there.

He walked closer to the tiny boy. He kneeled on the dark green rug, then lifted his hand and placed it on Harry's cheek. Harry flinched. Harry mumbled a small apology and closed his eyes.

"Harry, we are _not_ sending you back. We would never do that to you. We want to protect you. What I need to talk to you about it the way things will be ran around here, listen closely, okay?" Severus said to the boy gently.

Harry was shocked that they weren't going to send him back, but he followed orders as they were given. He gave a soft, "Yes, sir," and then proceeded to open his eyes and stare into what he hoped were the nice man in front of him's eyes to show that he was listening.

"Alright, as I told you before this is a school, and I am a teacher here. Even though I am a teacher, you will not have to refer to me by Proffessor Snape. School starts tomorrow, and I want you to be as safe as possible, so you'll be sitting in my classroom with me. Sometimes I will let you stay in the Slytherin dorms which I am the Head of House of, and trust me, they will be very nice to you. At lunch time you will sit with me, and every other day Fred and George will be there also. You will be able to eat as much as you want, and whatever you want. I will help you with your eating as I do now. Now, the biggest part is how I act. when I am around the students I act really mean, so they know they shouldn't act up in my class, so they don't mess up their potions and end up hurt. I will snap at them, make fun of them, and criticize their potions. You need to know I'm doing it for their good. However, I will not do any of this to you. If you need something, simply say something. It doesn't matter if someone's talking. you can even interrupt me. If you need anything, anything at all, such as you are hungry, need to use the restroom, or that you are tired. The biggest one, if you are in pain, immediately tell me. Any pain at all. Okay, Harry?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. This man would do this much for him! He smiled, and his tears spilled over, and for the first time ever, Harry hugged the taller man, taking him by complete surprise.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much."

Severus immediately wrapped his arms around the boy in a gentle hug. He rested his head on Harry's, giving his disheveled hair a soft kiss. He was smiling with his eyes closed, and if you looked very close, you could see that the great stone Severus Snape had tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school. The great welcoming feast had just begun, and there were slightly fewer Slytherins this year than normal. Not that this fazed Severus, of course. He was already busy with Harry, and he didn't want to have less time with Harry simply because the Slytherins were needing help, but sometimes he couldn't help but to make sure all his Slytherins were okay.<p>

Severus looked down at the small boy next to him, who was just staring blankly. He knew knew Harry could smell the food. Why hadn't he touched it ye- Oh, yes, he nearly forgot.

"Harry, what would you like to eat," The potion's master said softly to Harry. He didn't want to frighten the little boy, he was already in shock from all the people there, and he knew Harry was terrified that no one here would like him, they'd all want to hurt him.

"I-I'm not hungry...," Harry whimpered softly, but a moment after that his stomach contradicted him by growling slightly. Oh no! What happens if the nice man didn't want him to eat? Maybe Harry was only allowed breakfast and lunch...

The tall pale man's eyes softened. The boy was obviously thinking he wasn't supposed to eat the food. He sighed softly, then pushed some of Harry's bangs out of his forehead. It may take a while, but he would fix this boy.

"You are allowed to eat as much as you want, little one. How about I help you eat, I'll put a little bit of everything on your plate, okay? I'll help you eat, just like I said I would," Severus said. Then he slightly chuckled, pausing mid way of getting Harry some bean sprouts. "Also, if you don't like something, just tell me, rather than letting me carry on feeding you something you don't like."

When Severus had finished putting food on Harry's plate, he turned back to Harry and put the plate in front of the small boy. That's when he noticed the tears shining in the petite figure's green eyes. Did Severus say something wrong?

Harry was so happy. No one had _ever_ been this nice to him! He was so grateful to this man for helping him. Even though this kindness may not last forever, he would be so content with the niceness this man showed to him. Severus was the best person in the world. Harry was scared of many people, even though he was sort of scared of Severus, he liked Severus. He like Fred and George, too, they're nice. They even played with him and shared their food!

Severus was worried. Harry's eyes were misty, and he wasn't moving. "Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked wearily. Harry turned to him with shocked eyes, though Severus knew Harry couldn't see him. Did Harry honestly think that Severus wouldn't ask what was wrong?

Severus was shocked when Harry gave a small smile. "Thank you. No one's ever been this nice to me."

The tall man smiled softly at the petite boy. "Alright now. Let's get you fed and watered, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE SLYTHERIN DUNGEONS<strong>

"This is my adopted son Harry. Under no circumstances are you to harm him in any way. If you do, I will kill you. Literally. If the rare chance comes that I am not with Harry and he gets hurt, contact me _immediately_. If you do not know where to find me, bring him to the hospital wing. _Understood_?" Severus said sharply to all the Slytherins.

The Slytherins were in shock. They had never seen their Head of House so protectice over one little thing. Though, most of them can see why he was so smitten with the little boy. The petite child was so utterly adorable!

"Ares," Severus said aloud. There was a small _'pop'_ and a house elf appeared. It was tiny, and had large azure eyes. It blinked once. "What can I's do fors Master Severus?"

"Take Harry back to my chambers, he has already fallen alseep. I want you to watch over him until I come back, understood?" Severus said with a stern look at his faithful house elf. The small house elf smiled. She had never seen her master so _happy_, even though no one else could see the softness in his eyes.

"Yes, sirs. And if Master Harrys wake up?" Ares said to her tall, dark- haired master. "If he wakes up, please notify me right away."

Ares nodded as Severus gave her little Harry. She gently held the boy who was barely as big as her, and with one last smile, she apparated to Severus's chambers. Her master was so kind!

"Alright, now the bad part. I have to inform you of what he's been through. He was abused harshly. He is now blind because of it, and he is very scared." At this many of the Slytherins gasped, and some of the girls had tears in their eyes. Even though they were Slytherins, they weren't black hearted like everyone perceived them to be.

"You can not sneak up on him, and I would advise you not to touch him unless he gives you permission. If you would like to talk to him, which I want you to, to help him open up a bit more, talk gently. In front of him never get angry. He will get scared, and he will hide. I will allow him to stay in the Slytherin dorms on occasions where I am busy, and I when I see fit to think he may need to get out of my chambers and classroom for a short period of time. He will be in my classroom nearly all day. When he does come in here, absolutely _no_ fights, you will _not_ misbehave, and I would like it if you would talk to him, make him feel welcome and loved. Am I understood?" Severus said, looking at them all with a gaze that dared anyone to oppose anything he said.

The Slytherins nodded. In some eyes were determination to make the petite boy that was just in their Head of House's arms a efw moments ago happy. Then, one girl spoke aloud something she had wondered since the moment her potions's proffessor had walked in the room with the boy.

"Sir, how old is Harry? He's so small, he isn't even three feet tall! He's so _cute_! Is he two or three?" A third year student by the name of Amelia Parkinson asked with a small smile on her face. Her proffessor's little boy had such a tragic past, but he was simply the cutest little thing she had ever seen!

Her proffessor blinked a few times before finally saying, "He's just turned six."

A lot of people gasped. The teeny tiny boy was only six? He was so _short_! That poor boy. He had probably been abused his entire life, up until the time their Head of House rescued the cute boy. The tall man may be scary, but they could tell he had good intentions, and he never failed to help anyone in need.

"I will be taking my leave now. It is past curfew, you all should be in bed. To your rooms, now," Severus said, all the Slytherins shuffling to their rooms. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes with a slight smile. He knew his Slytherins would take care of Harry if Harry ever wanted to see them.

Severus exited the rooms and proceeded to his chamber that had once been so cold and lonely, but now was filled with the warmth of the petite boy that he shared his rooms with.

As Severus walked into his chambers, he immediately went to Harry's room. He told his little house elf she could exuent, and he sat on Harry's bed, smiling down at the boy. He began softly petting the boy's messy hair. Even if the boy was broken, he knew that he would be able to fix him. The adorable boy was loved by all his Slytherins, he could tell, and he knew sooner of later, Harry would be fixed enough that he would want to play around the castle all day.

* * *

><p>Severus was panicking. He was gone! <em>Harry<em> was _gone_! He checked all around his chambers, and went to the Slytherin dorms, but the tiny boy was nowhere to be found. When Dumbledore found out that little Harry was missing, he told everyone, all of the students, teachers, ghosts, to go and find him quickly. That little boy could be hurt and scared and he might be dying! The little angel needs to be found as soon as possible. It looked like Severus was about to go into cardiac arrest. This was horrible!

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting in the hospital wing. He had tripped and cut his knee, and since he didn't want to impose on the really nice man's kindness while Severus was sleeping, so he asked the house elf to bring him. The house elf agreed, since she was the one who told him he needed to get help in the first place.

The door to the hospital wing slammed open, and a disheveled Severus rushed in, panting out, "Poppy, have you seen Harry? The entire school is in an uproar because he's missing!"

Poppy looked up at Severus, and said, "Harry is in here. He apparently got hurt, he tripped, scraped his knee, nothing serious, I already fixed it, and he didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping. Really, Severus, you need to _calm down_, and go inform the Headmaster that Harry is _fine_ and-"

Poppy never had the chance to finish her sentence as Severus ran up to Harry and picked him up of the white hospital bed, hugging the boy softly to his chest. Severus breathed a sigh in relief. Harry was alright. Harry was _fine_.

"Merlin, Harry, I thought I had lost you. Don't scare me like that, I was so worried! If you had been seriously hurt and no one found you, what would I do? You're my little angel, I love you, I can't loose you, you're all I have..."

Poppy's eyes softened as she watched the man embrace the child. She had never seen this side of Severus, but she certainly liked it. She smiled softly, and left to go tell the Headmaster that Harry was fine, leaving Severus and Harry in the hospital wing.

Severus was placing soft kisses into Harry's messy hair. Thank Merlin he was alright. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost the boy. This little boy was his life. They may have not been together for long, but he could tell he would not be able to live without the boy.

Harry was close to tears. He didn't mean to cause so much chaos! Most of all, the reason he was crying, was because he had made the man who was so nice sad, but still the man was hugging him, saying he loved him...

As Harry sunk into the embrace of the tall man, he smiled with an expression of bliss on his face. _'This is the first time someone has ever said they love me.'_

If this was what it felt like to be loved... He would be with the potion's master forever.

He liked being loved.

* * *

><p><strong>The review button never gets tired of being pushed~!<strong>

**By the way, if you have any questions, leave it in a review, so if you're confused about something, I'll help you out, okay?**


	5. His Feelings

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and views and everything so far! You know what. I'm going to do something. I'll hold a challenge. See end of story for details of said challenge.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't help but to look back at Harry sitting in his desk chair every minute or so. He couldn't help it, honestly. He wanted to make sure the diminutive child didn't get hurt. He couldn't bare it if his little Harry got hurt.<p>

Meanwhile, the entire potion's class, which was double potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins, were squealing in their heads over how cute the little boy in their potion's classroom was. Yes, even the boys were, and that was not unmasculine, thank you very much!

Severus made a firm statement to himself that he had to teach, and he could not keep looking back. Harry was fine. Nothing would hurt him, he is right behind him. He would not look back every five seconds just to see if Harry was alright.

With that, Severus continued drawling out his elongated boring lecture about bezoars. These was his class of fourth years, and honestly, most of them were complete dunderheads. Seriously, how could they not know what a bezoar was in the first place? They were made up of a bunch of intolerable dunderheads, even some of the Slytherins.

When Severus felt a soft tug at his robes, he immediately spun around, hiding his soft smile from the class, that smile was meant for his little angel only. He had stopped in the middle of his lecture, but he didn't care. To him, Harry was far more important than the education of the children in his classroom that weren't even willing to learn. He seemed to have been waiting for Harry to interrupt him.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus murmured to the little boy. On the inside Severus was cheering. Harry seemed to trust him, even if only a little, Harry trusted Severus enough that he would interrupt him! He trusted that Severus wouldn't hit him for interrupting!

Harry was happy. Severus didn't hurt him like the Dursleys did! He didn't hit him at all! The man in front of him was really nice. He liked Severus.

Harry was caught up in his thoughts of how nice the man was, until what had caused him to need to ask Severus something gave Harry the sign that if he didn't move now, it would just let itself loose in his pants. Harry squeaked and blushed softly. This was so embarrassing!

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the restroom," Harry softly said, ducking his blushing face and shuffling his feet. He squirmed in his spot, and felt his face catch on fire, he knew the entire class had heard him, and now everyone was going to think he was a baby who couldn't hold in his own pee!

Severus stared at Harry's red face, attempting to refrain himself from hugging the boy for his sheer cuteness, and nodded. He patted Harry on the head softly, telling him to wait just a second, and stood up, leering over the class.

His eyes flickered from one fourteen year old to the next. He was trying to find someone who he could trust to take Harry to the restroom... _Aha_! His eyes came across a blob of bright red hair, and he smirked. Of course. Hogwarts's resident fourth year Gryffindor Weasley, Charlie Weasley. Known for his love of animals, his skill at flying, and his absolutely sickening amounts of kindness.

Severus had known the boy since the redhead was a baby. Molly and Severus were in the Order together, and the deaths of some of your best friends just bring people together. He had been friends with Molly and Arthur Weasler for a while, so the kids knew him and he them, and the seven children and him got along adequately.

"Weasley," Severus called out, smirking as Charlie's head snapped up, "Bring Harry here to the loo. If he gets hurt, you're dead. _Literally_."

Charlie blinked a few times, then nodded, getting up from his chair to the little boy who he was curretly obsessed with. He had seen Harry before, he was brought along with Fred and George for one of their playmates with the child, and Charlie couldn't help but to think that the boy was just so cute!

He smiled at the small boy, and said softly, "Now, let's get you to the bathroom, 'kay?"

Harry blinked a few times, then held out his hand for Charlie. Charlie took Harry's hand gently, and led him out of the potion's classroom. It was about a five minute walk to the restroom from the classroom, and he was happy he would be able to be with the cute little angel who's hand he was holding for that long.

"So, Harry, do you like my two little twin brothers?" Charlie asked kindly, looking down at the boy, making sure to watch over him carefully. He didn't want the little boy to get hurt after all!

Harry was a bit frightened, he didn't know this boy too well, but he knew he was okay. This was the big brother of his two best friends! If he was related to his really nice friends Fred and George, he had to be nice, right?

"They're really nice, and they let me play with their toys, and they help me walk so I don't bump into things, and they help me eat, so I like them a lot. I want to be friends with them _forever_! They're the best friends in the whole wide world!" Harry said cheerfully, brightening up considerably once his friends were mentioned.

Charlie looked at the boy in shock, he hadn't really ever seen the boy's smile. It was beautiful. He smiled softly. It was great that his little brothers had such a great friend, who thought so highly of them. Most kids didn't like them, since they were annoying and they couldn't tell them apart. Also, most people didn't like how they pulled pranks and those sort of childish things. Most children didn't like it when they couldn't tell their friends apart. Hell, no one really could tell the twins apart, not even their own mother! He knew that hurt the twins, so he knew it was vital to ask the next question.

"Harry, can you tell the twins apart?" He asked the petite figure who stood at least three feet below him. He had always wondered since the boy couldn't see them to notice the shocking similarities in appearance if he could tell the difference in voice or personality like others could not.

"Yes. George is really gentle, and likes books a lot more than Fred. He smells sort of like flowers, and his hands are really soft. Fred is gentle, but no as much as George. He doesn't like reading, and he likes to play games a lot more, and he likes to eat. He smells kind of like the ocean, and his hands are kind of rough. George's voice is smooth, while Fred's is kind of raspy. Both twins like it when I play with their hair, their hair is really soft, like silk, but George's smells like girly shampoo, while Fred's hair smells like really strong boy's shampoo. Fred's voice is louder than George's. Fred gives me squishy hugs, and George gives me soft, gentle hugs. They both feel like they're trying not to break me. When they pick me up, Fred's waist is a little bit bigger than George's, since they pick me and make me wrap my legs around them so I don't fall off and get hurt. George likes classical music, and Fred likes rock music. Fred likes to pet my hair, but George likes to put it into braids and style it. George says I seem like a bunny, but Fred says I seem like a kitten. They both agree that I am sort of girly, and kind of like a flower waiting to bloom. Fred is better at singing than George, but George knows a lot more lullabies. Doesn't everyone notice these things?" Harry stated, feeling warm inside thinking and talking about his nice friends. He always thought that everyone noticed these things, but why would Charlie ask if he could tell them apart? Maybe it's because he couldn't see them to tell them apart. He didn't know.

Charlie's eyes were wide, and he was amazed that Harry could notice all these things. No one else had ever noticed these sort of thing before. It was amazing that the one person who couldn't see them was the one who could tell all of the differences, as small as they were.

"Harry, so far, you are the _only_ one who has ever been able to tell them apart," Charlie told the both with a smile on his face. It was great that the twins had a friend that thought so highly of them _and_ could tell them apart. He had always kind of wondered what the twins thought of Harry, but it was probably along the lines of he was perfect.

"Really? They're so different! How do people not tell them apart? Wait, their own mom can't tell them apart?" Harry asked, shocked that other people couldn't see all the things that were so _obvious_, and they could even see the twins to notice all the things!

"Most people don't look under appearances. No, not even our mother can tell them apart, and I _know_ for sure that must hurt them. Is it alright that I tell them you can tell them apart? I know they would be overjoyed to know their one true friend can tell them apart," Charlie asked the boy, hoping in his mind that the boy would say yes. He wanted his brothers to be happy.

"Huh? Yes, you could tell them. I really didn't know that no one can tell them apart!" Harry said, still shocked that people couldn't tell them apart. He was sad that his friends were sad because of it. He would cheer them up! No matter what he had to do, he had to let the twins know that he could tell them apart!

Charlie's smile got wider. The twins would _love_ to hear this.

* * *

><p>That day was one of the days that Fred and George were allowed to sit with Harry for lunch in the Great Hall. Molly Weasley had convinced Severus to let her watch over Harry and the twins for the rest of the day while Severus worked. He was relcutant, but he knew it would be better for Harry to have some fun.<p>

Today, the twins decided that Harry and them were going to play outside. Molly followed them, smiling as the her children helped Harry, to make sure that he didn't fall, or run into something. It was sweet of them, she had never seen her little boys so happy! She had heard from Charlie earlier that day that Harry could tell the twins apart. That's good. She was filled with sorrow that she couldn't even tell apart her children, but no one could, with the exception of the petite blind boy who had warmed even the coldest of people's hearts. She was happy that the twins had finally found someone who could know them for themselves, tell them apart, not just see them as the exact same person, in two bodies.

Fred and George were ecstatic. Finally someone could tell them apart! Charlie told them when they were at lunch and Snape took Harry to go to the bathroom. To make it better, the person who could tell them apart was their favorite person in the world, Harry. He was so cute and kind and soft and gentle and quiet and utterly adorable! He was their own personal angel from heaven.

Watching Harry smile and laugh while playing tag with the twins, knowing that this fragile little innocent boy had been abused was by the far the most heart breaking thing Molly had ever experienced. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she watched her boys play with the broken angel. She honestly hoped that one day Harry would be fixed completely.

She knew that even though her twins were pranksters and they lived just to annoy their siblings (Or, at least, that's what it seemed), they were the perfect candidates to fix the boy. They could be gentle when they wanted, and she just knew that the twins would never ever hurt Harry.

No one here wanted to hurt Harry, she knew that very well, with everyone being so protective of him, even the ghosts of Hogwarts from what she'd heard from Charlie and Bill, her two eldest at Hogwarts. She knew from Severus and Poppy that all the students loved the small boy as well, and it had only been a _week_ since this term had started!

Even at this, it didn't make her motherly protectiveness lesson any. Not even a bit.

"Harry! Slow down! You're too fast!" Fred shouted happily, laughing while trying to catch up to his little bud. He was so fast! Harry was like a snitch, he never slowed down, it seemed that Harry was so fast that if he tried to run on water, he probably could!

"Yeah! I'm not that fast! You run like the wind!" George yelled at Harry, laughing while grinning his life away. He stumbled a bit, he was never very good at running, but he was getting better at it, especially when he had to catch his little bud!

Harry laughed and ran faster, but he had always been sort of clumsy. So when a random branch decided it would like to be on the ground in the path of Harry's running, it wouldn't be good news. It resulted in him tumbling to the ground, rolling until he stopped, his clothes getting dirtier. A loud cry emitted from Harry's mouth as he landed roughly on his wrist. A sharp snap rang out, signalling Molly that something was wrong.

The twins stopped laughing as their mother rushed over to Harry, them not far behind. Was their little bud alright? What happened if Harry was _dying_? They couldn't _live_ without their angel!

"Oh, dear," Molly mumbled, gently holding Harry's wrist, while Harry sat still on the ground, his eyes showing his pain, but he never once said a word. "He may have snapped his wrist... I don't know any bone restoring healing spells, I'll have to bring him to Poppy, Fred, George, please go and tell Severus to meet me in the hospital wing, alright? He'd be in his classroom at this time."

She picked up Harry and started towards the hospital wing, cradling the boy in her arms against her chest. The twins immediately rushed towards Snape's classroom, frightened that Harry was going to die.

* * *

><p>They burst into Severus's classroom, panting from the long run. Severus looked over at them, pausing in his lecture towards the seventh year Gryffindors in his classroom. Why were they here?<p>

"Sev'rus, Harry's hurt and in the hospital and he's dying! You have to come quickly!" George and Fred yelled at the same time.

Severus's eyes widened. Dying? He took off in a sprint, the twins following him, to the hospital wing. What had happened while he was away? Did a poisonous snake bite him? Was he able to be cured? Was he going to lose Harry?

Snape bust into the hospital wing with frantic eyes, saying, "Is he okay?"

Poppy looked up, Harry sitting on the bed, while Harry's wrist had been healed perfectly. Poppy was confused. The wrist wasn't a very big deal. Molly just stood there wondering what the twins had told the potion's master.

Poppy then proceeded to raise an eyebrow and say, "Severus, I'm quite sure that a broken wrist is not so out of control for me to fix. I've treated many broken bones before, it was painless, and Harry is perfectly fine. See, he's over there, on the bed, eating a chocolate frog that I gave him."

After Severus hugged Harry, telling himself that Harry was okay, he turned onto the twin boys. They made him worry greatly over Harry! Made him think that Harry was about to die!

He stalked closer to them, glaring at them the entire way. "_Dying_, huh? What on earth possessed you to think that saying Harry was dying to me was a good idea?" Severus yelled at them angrily, the twins shrinking back in fear of the man in front of them. They knew Severus wouldn't hurt them, but still, he was scary as _hell_!

Something in the way Severus spoke set off a trigger in Harry. Harry lurched forward off the bed, and ran towards the voices. He skidded to a halt in front of his two friends, feeling their auras, and spread his arms out, as if to protect them.

"_No_! No, no, don't hurt them! Hurt me, it was _my_ fault, don't hurt them, _please_!" Harry cried out. He was used to the pain, he could get over it, but these were his _friends_! These were the first friends he had _ever_ had, he couldn't let them get hurt, he _wouldn't_ let _anyone_ hurt them!

Severus stared down in shock at the boy. He thought that he was going to hit the twins? Severus felt like an idiot. Of course Harry would think that! Harry would realize right away that Severus was angry at the redheaded boys, and the only way Harry knew someone to take their anger out on someone is through inflicting pain!

Fred and George stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry thought that Severus was going to hurt them? And when he thought that Severus would, he came to protect them? Of course they would protect Harry with all their strength, but they had never realized that Harry would do the _exact_ same for them.

Severus's eyes softened, and he bent down to look the boy in the eyes. He reached out and hugged the boy to his chest, wincing when he felt the boy flinch under his touch. There went some of the trust Severus had worked so hard to build up between them.

"Harry, I may have been angry at the boys, but I would _never_ hurt them. I would _never_ lay hands on a child, ever. No matter what a child has done, I would never punish them by hitting them or anything similiar to that. The most I would have done in this situation is just continued yelling at the boys. I'm sorry for scaring you, but they instilled a great deal of fear into me as well. Please, Harry, I would never lay a hand on you, these boys, or any child in this world. Do you understand me?"

Harry felt like a fool. Severus had never ever hurt him, so why would he hurt someone else? He just sounded so mad, he was just so scared that Severus would do something to his friends that he couldn't help but to rush to get in between his guardian and his friends. He knew Severus was really nice, and that Severus wouldn't hurt anybody.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared you would hurt them," Harry said quietly, speaking his true feelings on the matter. He didn't want to lie to Severus, he had to tell Severus his true feelings, like Severus said to before.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll never hurt you or anyone, remember that. I love you, Harry," Severus whispered to the boy, happy that Harry was trusting enough to tell Severus his true thoughts, and feeling Harry's arms wrap around him.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Plot twist! Did Harry just really call Severus Daddy? What will happen next?<strong>

**Oh, yes, the challenge. Whoever can guess who my favorite Harry Potter character is first will win a one shot of your choosing from me! Just leave your guess at the end of you reviews!**

**Review please!**


	6. It Ends

**Hey! Yes, I am here! Time for another chapter! This is the last chapter! Oh, no one guessed the right person, so when you review this chapter, put your answer and if you're right, I'll PM you. I really hope this chapter is the best one yet, since it is the last!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. _*Goes __to __emo __corner*_**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the small boy in shock. Never once had the boy said anything similar to what he had just spoken. Wait, did he just call Severus <em>Daddy<em>?

Harry stared up at them with large green eyes. He blinked in confusion. Was he not supposed to say that? Was it wrong? Harry's eyes became wider, to the point where they looked like they were going to pop out. He wasn't supposed to say that!

Harry immediately began stammering apologies, tears welling up in his eyes. He thought since Severus had said he loved him that it meant he could love him back. He didn't know that he wasn't supposed to say that. Honest!

Harry's soft yet quick apologies were cut off as Severus grabbed Harry and softly crushed him into his chest. Severus's eyes were filled with happiness as he buried his face in his little boy's wispy black hair.

Harry had finally called him Daddy! Even better, he admitted what Severus had wanted to hear from day one. He never really expected the little boy to say it. It might have been too traumatic to say to someone, but he said it, and Severus was very glad that he did.

Pressing kisses into Harry's hair, Severus murmured, "I'm so glad you do. I love you so much, my little angel. I will always be here for you; I love you so much."

Molly had sentimental tears in her eyes. Even though she was soft of disappointed that Harry didn't say it to her, she was ecstatic that he had finally found in his heart what he needed to say. She knew that Harry loved Severus as a father figure. Harry didn't realize it, or he did and he was too scared to say. She knew it had to be hard on Harry knowing that he didn't have a father, and that the person who was supposed to be his father figure, Vernon, beat him.

Tears made their path down Molly's face, breaking free from their place in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, smiling the entire time. This would be good for Harry _and_ Severus. They would simply lean on each other, fixing each other slowly.

Poppy's eyes softened, warming as she watched the two broken boys. They were good for each other. She had no doubt that Harry would change Severus from the inside out. She never expected a little boy to waltz into all of their lives and begin warming and healing the hearts of even the iciest of people.

Fred and George were a whole different story. They weren't smiling. Yes, they were happy that their friend had finally found a Dad, but they wished that Harry would say the same to them. They loved Harry, too, why didn't Harry say he loved them! It wasn't fair!

Sad tears made their way down the twins' faces. They wanted Harry to say he loved them, too! Why didn't Harry love them! They were way nicer than Snape!

Molly saw the looks on her two little boy's faces, and immediately knew what they were thinking. Molly frowned, walking over to her children. She knelt down, hugging her twins.

"He's not ready yet. You have to give him a little more time. He loves you, too, but remember, him saying this now is one of the biggest steps he has ever taken. If you're patient, soon enough he'll say it to you two as well," Molly murmured to the two nine year olds while wiping away their pallid tears.

She stood up. She smiled down at the red- headed twins. She looked over at Poppy and motioned towards the door. "I believe that we should give them a bit of privacy. Let's go you two, you can come and see Harry later."

The twins nodded, throwing one last look at Harry, who was oblivious to all that was going on. They smiled and followed their mother and the nurse out the door, starting their wait for him to say he loved them.

This, hands down, was the best day of Severus's life. The little boy who he loved with all of his heart finally said the four words he had been filled with hope that the boy would say. The five words the boy said to him kept repeating themselves in his head. _I __love __you, __too, __Daddy._

Minus the too, the words he had been waiting desperately for had finally escaped from his sunshine's rosy lips. They sounded much better than what he expected them to, and the way Harry said them in his daydreams weren't goofy nor ignorant.

"I love you so much. So, so much," Severus whispered happily into Harry erratic black hair. He didn't loosen his grip on the tiny boy.

Harry was in shock. He thought he wasn't supposed to say those words ever, but it seemed like his new Daddy was waiting for him to say them. Though, it did feel good to say them. He had wanted a Daddy for years, and now he has one, and one that loves him at that! He felt all warm and tingly on the inside. This was the best day of his life.

* * *

><p>Around an hour later that day, Harry fell asleep while in Severus's warm embrace. Severus carried him to his bed, gently laying him down on the deep blue bed. He softly tucked the small boy under the covers, smiling all the while.<p>

'_He__'__s __so __cute __when __he__'__s __asleep__… __I __can__'__t __believe __what __happened __today. __I __really __hope __that __he __keeps __calling __me __his __father. __He __really __needs __someone __in __his __life. __I__'__m __determined __to __be __that __someone,__and __so __far, __I __think __I__'__m __doing __quite __a __good __job,__'_ Severus thought to himself.

He gently kissed the six year old boy's forehead, making sure he was completely under the comforter, as it would be cold tonight.

With a soft goodnight spoken to oblivious ears, Severus walked to the door. He gave one last look at Harry and turned off the light, drenching the room in a peaceful wave of darkness.

As Severus exited the young boy's room, he made sure to shut the door behind him. He walked his den, only to be greeted by a shocking sight.

There, sitting on his couch was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

The blonde haired man had his legs crossed, and he stared at Severus with a smoldering look.

"Severus, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><em>The sky was a beautiful shade of purple, light pink clouds obscuring the view of a white sun. The meadow was made of navy and crimson paper flowers. The small lake sparkled without light, bright, yet dull, red waters shining.<em>

_Harry was dressed in black pants and a black tank top. Green eyes stared up at the sky above him, the seasons showing that they were changing every second. It went from velvet snow and a frozen red lake to cloudless skies and shimmering water in minutes. Day and night went fast, yet Harry's eyes never left the purple sky._

_His eyes averted from the sky as he walked towards his lake. Crouching, he cupped the water in his hands, staring at the red water as it escaped from its hold in his hands._

_He stood, staring at the sky once more. A ghost of a smile flashed on his face as he fell back into the water, not making a sound nor a splash._

_His eyes never closed as he sunk, air bubbles escaping his lips. As soon as the sky was out of view, his eyes closed as he let everything go, tears that would never be seen mixing with water._

_He never hit the bottom of the lake; it was endless; he would never stop falling. Sometimes he wished someone would come and save him. He was hopeless, sinking as the season carried on without him, day turning to night and back again._

_His lips moved soundlessly under the water, and no one would hear the last words that he ever spoke. "Soft eyes never see; crystal tears never smile."_

* * *

><p>"Severus, I know the pain you're going through, and I want to help you. I've wanted to tell you this for a while. I've finalized the divorce with Narcissa. She has custody of Draco. Severus, I love you. I want to be with you, I want to be Harry's father as well. I've loved you for quite some time now, and I can't hold it in anymore," At this Lucius stood up and knelt in front of Severus. "Severus Snape, will you become Severus Malfoy? Will you marry me?"<p>

Wide onyx eyes stared on in shock.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes opened, his dream still visible to him. He sighed.<p>

Quietly, Harry stood; he went to the window and opened it. His eyes stared out blindly into the black night, cold winds making him shiver.

"It'll never stop, no one can hear. Fall and your world is spinning. Pallid hearts can't breath, they shatter like glass. Blood that is not seen hurts worse than the rest. It'll never stop, no one sees it."

Words spoken by the six year old seemed old, proving you don't have to be old to know more than you're supposed to. Not many would understand the words he speaks, but those who do can confirm the truth.

His eyes closed, his face without expression. Rain softly splattered onto his face, ice cold, yet he never cared.

_Ignore it. Don't listen. You don't want to hear. You may not see it, but you feel it. Don't let go yet. You still have some time._

His eyes opened, green eyes flashing with a look that held much that he shouldn't know. He closed the window, leaving the curtains swishing behind him.

As he lay down, his heart cried. Not a single sound was made, pain radiated from an abused heart. He cried for the first time in a while, eyes showing his pains.

That night, Harry Potter cried himself to sleep. His pain was blind, yet he carried on. A six year old boy who fell apart succumbed to sleep, and as he escaped the harsh reality, he entered an imaginary world that slowly was falling apart from the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how'd you like it? That's the end. Yes, I know it's short. Yep, I left it at a cliffhanger. And if you want me to make a sequel, please put that in your reviews andor PMs! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Bonus Spoiler Chapter and AN

**Hello! (I'm changing my name from Little-Retard to Panic Hardcore later) No, this is not just an author's note. It has a bonus chapter attached to it. I'm just addressing some things before I start on the sequel since I have some time now. **

_**Yes, there will be a sequel.**_

**Okay, now, there was some turmoil over the ending. I don't remember who made the point that they were annoyed that it was all Harry's dream, but that was not my intention. It came of as that, but it wasn't a dream. That was Harry waking up from remembering one of his past memories of abuse. The blood he referred to, the pain that hurts the most is the one no one can see, is his pain that he can't escape from, depression. The worse part of it all is he knows he can't escape from himself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Yule Ball- Age 16)<strong>

**Draco's POV**

I place my hand into yours as we dance the night away to a song that made absolutely no sense to anyone except you. You look so happy, so I just don't say anything.

No one understands the foreign language, and those that do cannot figure out the riddle of the woman and detective and million murder cases.

You smile as your beautiful light green eyes never open, your dress spreading around you, showing your angelic side as your black hair falls like a halo around your head.

Uncle Severus and Father are watching you, not me, entranced by you, yet you never realize it. No, you are doomed to never realize your own beauty, locked in your own world, trapped in a world of riddles that are never solved.

You are the perfect enigma to all.

Fred and George's cerulean glare fall on me, and I know my time with you to dance is up, but I don't want to let you go. You fit so perfectly in my arms, and this moment is too perfect.

I close my sharp icy gaze, and pull you closer, and we were never in the dancing hall. We are alone, dancing, and time isn't a thing. I smile softly, feeling you giggle happily.

Who was it that did this?

I am quite aware that I will never be able to be with you. That doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I will go to the end of the world for you.

Who has to change for this moment to last longer, for this relationship to be available for all to see, for you to finally be mine? I don't want you to change for me. Yet, if I have to change for this, why me? Why shouldn't the world just accept that we could be together?

"_Even if he didn't die by the "poison"… He would've died by the "knife"… I will solve you and your riddle…"_

You are whispering words that make sense to only us under your breath and the classical music begins to fade slowly, leaving me dull and void, realizations of separation striking down upon me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, bringing me back to Earth.

I hug you tightly, and you hug back, eyes glittering happily up at me. While I cannot romantically love you, I will forever stand by your side, solving your riddles that you refuse to solve.

As I walk away, I look back, watching your father, my uncle, dance with you. My eyes fill with tears of sadness. I wipe them away quickly, walking out the wooden archway.

My last teardrop of the night falls down my face as our song finishes, and I can imagine your sweet voice singing in my ear words that have meaning to only us.

"_I will cast upon another riddle… If a person who can solve this riddle appears… I will trap that person inside this story. 'Welcome to our world'."_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV (Age 6{About a week after the ending of Blind Pain})<strong>

"So can you tell me what's wrong with him, Pomfrey?" Severus begged, coal eyes pleading, Lucius Malfoy standing next to him for support.

Pomfrey averted her sad eyes from the begging man, determined not to cry. He looked so hopeless, and the verdict wasn't any better. She hoped that he would be alright, she really did.

"Well, from years of abuse, Harry seems to have developed Major Depressive Disorder and Generalized Anxiety Disorder. He also has a genetic disorder called Panic Disorder with Agoraphobia. Generally, we do not diagnose personality disorder until patients are eighteen and older because personality disorders mark abuse, but he seems to have Schizotypal Personality Disorder. Also, he has a Relationship Disorder, otherwise unspecified and Somatization Disorder, Insomnia, and a Night Terror (Nightmare) Disorder, otherwise unspecified. I'm sorry, Severus. I'll help you as much as I can."

Severus's eyes filled with tears for his only child. He hadn't cried in years, but this… Tears spilled over his pale cheeks, and his knees gave out. Lucius reacted fast and caught him, hugging him tightly, his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Why…," Severus sobbed out quietly, pain dancing around the room as clouds of sorrow rained outside and blew away any traces of happiness.

Was it the fact that Harry was standing in the archway watching his father falling apart? Or was it the fact that no one saw his tears that made it inable to be solved?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, then. Those are two little spoilers for the upcoming sequel which will be called "Blind Imbalance".<strong>

**Draco and Harry's song is The Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles by Kagamine Rin.**

**Before you go all crazy over the last one, I am struggling with all those disorders at the moment, except I also have Borderline Personality Disorder. I have everything on that list from Major Depressive to Night Terror. Since I don't want to be here all day explaining, if you want to know what they are, go look them up. They're easy to find on Wikipedia.**


	8. SEQUEL

**Hey, I just wanted to let everyone who alerted this know that the sequel is up. Enjoy.**

**Here's a preview.**

Draco smacked them on the back of the head, "Merlin, stop harassing him, one day he'll wise up and tell Snape about what you two fools put him through." Harry laughed at Draco's jealousy, and the twins gasped in horror, pulling the small boy closer to them.

"You'd never do such a thing, right?", "Oh, Harry, promise us, you'd never leave us," They said dramatically as they stopped in the middle of the hall, making a scene. People stopped to watch as the two tall red-heads seductively held the boy in between them as Draco slapped them again.


End file.
